Stoatscar
Stoatscar 'is a small calico she-cat with bright, wild yellow eyes, one of which is blind, and a scar across her shoulder that goes to her blinded eye. She has a short tail. Description Appearance She is small, sleek and a normal height. She appears short but isn't that short. She has long fur that always has leaves tangled in it due to how long the fur is, easily getting messy. She is a creamy brown color instead of pure white on her pelt with flame colored spots and dark brown patches. She has wide yellow eyes, her right eye is scarred though from Talonfang attacking her as an apprentice. She has small paws, sharp claws, long whiskers, and a pink nose and paw pads. Personality Skills Life Kithood & Adolescence Stoat is born to Bluepuddle and Duskwing on the moor along with Claws and Shadow. One night soon after she was born, she wouldn't stop crying and her cries were heard by a pack of nearby wolves. They killed her whole family, but she lived when her only living brother Dew took in a blow to the leg to save her. She was pretty whiny when they were walking around to find a new home but Dew shut her up by screaming for the wolves to come back. She liked hearing Dew's slightly dark jokes and laughed at them, making her seem quite weird for laughing at something awful, like a cat being bit by an adder. She never really had any friends as a kit, she mainly stuck to Dewpaw all the time. She met Waterkit, the only kit of her litter, they became friends and played together all the time. Then Waterkit's new siblings were born and Waterkit slowly slipped away from Stoatkit to spend time with them leaving Stoatkit alone again. Moons later, Stoatkit is apprenticed to Featherheart. Adulthood Pedigree Relationships Family 'Dewbramble: She loves Dewbramble with all her heart. After their parents died, Stoat was young at the time and still needed someone to watch over her, and he did so. All her littermates were killed during the wolf attack so her only family she had left was Dewbramble. They stayed close for life. When he died, Stoatscar was nearly madly depressed until she got her revenge on the fox that killed him. Oilpelt, Pumpkinfrost, and Creekdew: She loves all her kits. She never had a favorite or lest favorite, to her, they are all her favorites. She told them stories all the time and played with them and comforted them. She would die for any of them. Pumpkinkit always seemed to like to get her attention, and Stoatscar thought her daughter had some of her spirit passed down to her. Creekkit seemed to enjoy his father more then her, but that didn't mean he didn't love her. She knew he was a feisty young fellow who'd make a wonderful warrior. Oilkit, she hardly knew. She knew her son was scared of her blinded eye. As her son grew older he grew more confident, and a bit thoughtless. He grew closer to his mother over time. Love Interests Runningstar: She liked Runningstar when they were kits, he never talked to her much and she was also always in her own world so they never really did stuff together. One night when Runningpaw didn't go to a gathering, he pulled ticks off the elders with her. They bonded and became best friends and soon their relationship grew stronger and turned to love. They had three kits together and lived happily. One day though, When the cats returned from a quest to find the meaning of the red moon, he broke up with her due to the fact it meant he could turn evil. She was heart broken by this. Later, he didn't turn evil after all. Stoatscar couldn't keep waiting for him everyday and wasting her life doing so, so she moved on. He agreed to this and they are still good friends. Mossypebble: She never really talked with Mossypebble before, but she liked him. When she drowned the fox that killed Dewbramble, she nearly drowned with it. He saved her from this and they became closer after this. They started spending more time together and she grew to love him. She didn't know weather she should move on from Runningstar or not but Mossypebble made her chose to do so. She does love him, yes, but her love for Runningstar is stronger then her love for Mossypebble. Friends Mossypebble: Read in Love Interests. Waterstar: She wasn't extremely close to the silver molly, but they still looked out for each other. Stoatscar helped Waterdrop when she returned to RockClan, and was untrusted by many of her Clanmates. They grew closer after this and became very good friends. Stoatscar was upset when she died, but she knew Waterdrop died the death she had always wanted, giving her life for her clan in the heat of battle. Darkfrost & Meadowbee: CS Enemies Talonfang: Stoatscar doesn't have anything really to say about Talonfang. She was upset that she scarred her face, but also proud because she thought it looked 'cool' Overall, she never spoke to Talonfang much. Notable Featherheart: Her first mentor. She loved the she-cat fiery personality. Stoatscar loved to annoy her mentor everyday. Featherheart didn't really think Stoatscar was all too smart and thought she would make the Clan look bad. One day though, Featherheart was killed by a fox. Stoatscar was upset about her mentors death and still misses her. Creekfrost: Stoatscar's mentor after Featherheart. They didn't train much together since when Featherheart died Stoatscar was going to become a warrior soon anyway but they became friends. She liked how he seemed to play it cool all the time. She was upset when he died, she thought she might have cursed her mentors since they all died. Quotes Images Character Pixels Trivia Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14 Category:RockClan Cats Category:She-cats Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Former Loner Category:Living Category:Former Kittypet Category:Mentor Category:Queen